


Rope Burns

by tahitianmangoes



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Rope Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahitianmangoes/pseuds/tahitianmangoes
Summary: Arthur and Charles discover that they like to use rope when they're intimate together.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	Rope Burns

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally requested on my tumblr where i sometimes take requests

It had been an accident that they found out they liked rope. Arthur had been lassoed and hogtied by a bounty hunter when Charles and him had been sent to rescue Trelawny who had gotten himself into trouble. Arthur called out for Charles who came to his aid to cut him free, only Charles hesitated, stopping for a moment to admire the squirming mess that was Arthur.  
It was a strange feeling, unprecedented to Charles. It was like something had clicked inside of him, looking at Arthur writhing and helpless on the floor… Charles liked it. He found himself hard at the sight of Arthur like this.

Arthur had managed to roll onto his back and look up at Charles. He would have barked at him, “ya gonna get me outta this or what?!” if he hadn’t noticed Charles’s cock straining against the material of his pants and the way the younger man was looking at him, with an intensity that he had never seen on anyone before, like he was prey ready to be devoured. It awoke something in Arthur too; he liked being looked at that way, he wanted Charles to devour him.

The pair didn’t talk about it again, they hadn’t the time. Soon after, they lost Sean and had to move to Shady Belle. It wasn’t until weeks later, after they had rescued Jack from the clutches of Bronte that Charles addressed it again. Charles had gone to find Arthur in his room upstairs in the old plantation house while the others carried on with the festivities outside.

Arthur was sitting on his bed, massaging his neck with his eyes closed.  
“You did well today.” Charles said to Arthur as he stood framed in the doorway.  
Arthur’s eyes opened at the sound of Charles’s voice, a smile lighting up his so often tense face. He shrugged in response, “jus’ doin’ what we needed to do.”  
Charles smirked, crossing the dark room to sit beside Arthur on the bed; Arthur was always humble even if he didn’t realise it.  
Charles took over where Arthur left off, massaging his neck absentmindedly. Arthur’s eyes closed again and he moaned quietly. “You worked hard,” Charles said gently. “You always do.”  
The soft golden brown hair of Arthur’s beard was beginning to grow a little longer than Arthur would usually have worn it and Charles now moved his hands to stroke it, then slowly caressed Arthur’s face. Arthur melted into the touch that he had missed.

They hadn't been intimate for a long time; tensions were high in the camp and Arthur spent most of his days trying to make sure everyone got through it without being caught by Pinkertons or killed. He was done with losing people.  
“I'm so thankful I have you,” he'd whispered to Charles one night when they were alone in Arthur's tent together, running his hand through Charles’s hair while Charles rested his head on Arthur’s chest. He was convinced himself that he could feel Charles's heartbeat against his chest. The realisation that he could have easily lost Charles in Blackwater or even in Rhodes was not a revelation to him; to feel him in his arms like this made him feel complete. 

Arthur cherished their time alone together, when he wasn't being pestered by anyone else and had Charles completely to himself. It was a rarity. They could spend these times exploring each other's bodies with their hands and mouths and when they were finished, they could hold each other in a blissful peace, not worrying about what job was next or who was chasing them this time.

When Arthur looked back at Charles, he recognised the look in the younger man’s eyes that shimmered from the oil lamp on the table by the small bed. Before either of them knew it, they had closed the gap between themselves, lips connecting in a kiss. Arthur sighed into Charles’s soft kiss, his arms looping around Charles’s neck. Charles pulled Arthur closer still, Arthur could feel Charles’s heat pressing up against him.  
“Won't they miss us downstairs?” Arthur mumbled between breaths.  
They could still hear the merriment from outside, everyone was drinking and singing to Javier playing guitar.  
“I doubt it,” came Charles’s reply.  
“Good.”

Charles stroked Arthur’s hair, his kisses moved to the side of Arthur’s mouth, and then slowly down his neck. Arthur could feel that his cheeks were flushed and he was breathless with pent up desire. Charles’s fingers were already beginning to unbutton Arthur’s shirt and slipping it off of his broad shoulders. 

Their dynamic changed depending on the mood most of the time. Charles was loving and trusting but would only allow Arthur to take him from behind if they were alone and there was no chance that one of the gang would see or hear them, embarrassed of the sounds he made. Most of the time, Arthur would get on top of Charles, finding that he only needed to grind his hips down on Charles a few times before before both of them were gasping and moaning. 

“Can I tie you up?” Charles asked tentatively. Arthur could see that he was hesitant to ask, colour dispersing across his cheeks like dye in water. His eyes didn’t meet Arthur’s. Arthur was taken aback at the question but he didn’t say no. His flush deepened as Charles reached for his satchel and produced a length of rope.  
He paused, “you’re sure?” He asked and Arthur nodded. Charles took Arthur’s arms and began to wind the rope around Arthur’s wrists.

The texture was rough but it didn’t hurt. Arthur could smell the oils of the rope and could feel the knots being tightened against his skin as Charles brought his hands behind his back and bound them together. Charles pulled Arthur's pants off followed by his underwear. He smiled to himself seeing that Arthur was already semi hard.  
Charles didn’t hogtie him but he hadn’t hesitated in binding Arthur either, as if he already knew what position he wanted Arthur in. Charles took his time, checking Arthur every now and then, "it's not too tight, is it?"  
Arthur shook his head each time. It didn’t hurt, in fact, Arthur liked how the rope restricted him in a strange way. It was exciting, to be restrained. Arthur didn't know why. He didn't understand why he had grown so hard by the time Charles had finished tying him or why he was shivering in anticipation of Charles's touch. 

When Charles was done, he took a step back, admiring the scene he had created before him: Arthur lying on his back, legs bent at the knee so that his calves could be tied to his thighs and his legs fell open, inviting Charles inside. Arthur’s arms were tied behind his back so he couldn’t fight nor cover himself - lying unashamedly bare, nowhere to hide, his bright blue eyes now clouded with lust, cock free and twitching for Charles to do what he pleased with it.  
Arthur wet his lips, he could see how Charles was hard too, his erection pressed up against the material of his pants, just like he had been before. Arthur was hungry for Charles now, wanted that thick cock between his lips so he could hear Charles moaning his name but Arthur got the feeling that he wouldn’t be getting his own way tonight.

Charles was always gentle with him and now was no different. He lent down to kiss Arthur again. Arthur never tired of Charles’s lips against his own. Arthur tested the rope, wriggling and tugging - Charles hadn’t tied too tight but tight enough to keep him firmly in place.  
Arthur was aching with excitement; there was something about this, about not being able to move, about being at Charles’s mercy... Arthur shivered at Charles’s warm touch, soft hands caressing his torso now, teasing his nipples until Arthur moaned in frustration, needing more. 

Charles was smirking when he pulled away. “Do you like it? The rope?” He asked.  
Arthur swallowed, nodding as he watched Charles remove his own clothes deliberately, teasingly so. Charles obviously liked to see Arthur powerless. Arthur was used to being strong, being capable, to have it taken away from him, to be at the mercy of Charles was exhilarating.  
His mind raced as Charles stripped; would Charles continue to tease him? Placing slow kisses all over his body until he squirmed and whined and begged for more? Or would Charles kiss him sloppily, pumping his cock hastily before pushing inside, needing to feel Arthur’s hot, tight, heat? Arthur wanted both of them, he needed Charles.

“I like it too,” Charles said, his voice gentle, a low hum that was soothing in a way. The noise outside from the party was loud and drifted in through the bedroom window but Charles’s voice was all Arthur could hear.  
“You look so… Pretty like this….”  
Arthur wanted to blush and look away but he couldn’t; the way that Charles was looking at him was mesmerising. The intensity in Charles’s eyes said that Charles just had to have him.

Charles continued, kissing down Arthur’s torso making him shiver until he reached his cock that glistened with precome, the skin reddened and needing to be touched. Arthur’s hips moved on their own, bucking, searching for the warmth and pressure of Charles’s hand. He found Charles’s mouth instead.  
Arthur let out a sharp gasp, head falling back as Charles began to kiss and lick the shaft. Ordinarily, Arthur would have reached down, running his hand through Charles’s dark hair but he couldn’t. He would let his hips roll, making Charles take him deeper, not gratuitously so, he would never push to make Charles gag - Charles hated that. Arthur on the other hand loved the feel of Charles’s thick length hitting the back of his throat, making him drool or his eyes water. But he respected that Charles didn’t like it, Charles sucked him off because he loved Arthur and wanted to express that to him in such an intimate way.

When Arthur looked down, his eyes were met with Charles’s who watched him shiver and quake each time he flicked his tongue over the slit or pressed it to the base. He knew exactly how to make Arthur come undone. Arthur’s legs moved against his restraints, his toes curled and he stifled his moans as he watched Charles’s head bobbing rhythmically on his dick.  
Carefully, Charles teased Arthur’s entrance with his fingers. Arthur hadn’t seen him apply lubricant but as his digit wiggled inside of him, he could feel that it was slick. He panted, trying to put up as little resistance as possible. Charles stretched him gently twisting and curling.

Arthur's synapses lit up and he was seeing stars as Charles's fingertips brushed against his insides deliciously. He struggled, wanting to buck and fuck himself into Charles’s mouth, his hands pulled uselessly at the rope and he moaned louder now, choking out Charles's name, "Ch-Charles... Please..!"  
Charles hummed around Arthur’s cock soothingly, the vibration making Arthur tremble again, not wanting to lose himself so quickly but he could feel his orgasm bubbling up. Maybe Charles knew it too because he let Arthur’s length fall from his mouth.  
“Don’t come just yet,” he said breathlessly. 

Arthur opened his mouth almost instinctively for Charles to stuff his cock in but Charles shook his head. “I cant wait,” Charles told him gruffly. Arthur watched as Charles jerked his cock a couple of times with his hand before pressing it to Arthur’s entrance.  
Arthur managed to bite back a cry. He squirmed again, the rope keeping his legs wide open for Charles to enter him. Charles pushed in gradually, one hand resting on Arthur’s hip, the other on his stomach as he watched Arthur intently, waiting for him to adjust.  
He filled Arthur completely; the stretch familiar to Arthur but it still burned. He hissed, brow furrowed as he tried not to let Charles see that it hurt. Charles lent down to kiss him through the pain of the penetration, “you’re doing so well, Arthur” he murmured between kisses.  
Soon, Arthur was panting. That feeling of being full with Charles inside of him completely, the both of them connected like this was enough to swallow up his discomfort. 

Charles moved slowly, Arthur quivering beneath him. He'd usually reach up, holding onto Charles's large biceps or thread his arms around Charles's neck but with his wrists restrained, he couldn't. He felt so vulnerable and exposed like this but knew he was safe, knew that Charles would never hurt him or do something that he didn’t want.

Maybe it was because they hadn't been alone like this for such a long time but it didn’t take Charles long to groan, holding Arthur’s hips in place while his pace became frantic, his own hips snapping into Arthur’s erratically while his eyes closed.  
Arthur’s body felt like it was on fire, he cussed and huffed, the feeling of Charles sliding in then out, pushing into him, his thick cock massaging all the right places inside of him, Charles lent over him with his hair tumbling down, panting too, looking more beautiful than ever with his brow furrowed in a mixture of concentration and bliss, not wanting it to end too soon and with Arthur unable to move, he somehow felt closer to Charles. This was unlike anything they had done before.

Charles reached down, stroking Arthur so they could come together. It didn’t take long for Arthur’s body to tense, a rush of pleasure cascaded over him.  
His orgasm was intense, part from Charles’s cock rubbing up inside of him, part from Charles’s hand twisting and stroking him. Arthur’s back arched off of the bed, he let out a guttural moan, the pleasure surged through him like a charge of electricity, his body jolted and bucked against his restraints again. The sight paired with how Arthur’s passage clamped down on Charles like a fist was enough to make the younger man choke out a gasp and spill himself inside of Arthur.

Charles rested his forehead on Arthur’s before collapsing beside him. It took a few moments for Charles to free Arthur from the rope so that they could lie in each other’s arms in silence, kissing breathlessly while they came down from their high.  
Charles noticed the marks the rope had left on Arthur’s wrist. “Did it hurt?” Charles asked, bringing Arthur’s wrist to his lips, kissing where the skin had reddened.  
“Didn’t even notice,” Arthur replied sleepily. “Next time it’s your turn to get tied up though.”  
Charles laughed quietly, “we’ll see about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, feedback and kudos always welcome ^^


End file.
